


Ripen Like Fruit

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Cultural Bestiality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are just far too clever and stubborn sometimes. Meg doesn't want to let Cas have his way, but he tends to just take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripen Like Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qzil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/gifts).



> Part two of my gift for Qzil. Because I couldn't help myself.

Cas is a clever little shit. Too clever, Meg sometimes thinks. He looks innocent, wide blue eyes and sweet face, and that lures people into a sense of security before he wreaks havoc. 

 

Honestly, Meg should’ve known better by now. 

 

The angel had been on his best behavior for a couple of days, loving and cuddly and Meg had let her guard down. She’s left him unattended in the living room, chirping contentedly as he grooms his wings, sneaking off to her room for a bit of private time. 

 

Digging her favorite vibrator and lube out of her toy chest, Meg strips down to her underwear and stretches out on her bed. Her nipples harden easily, teasing them through the fabric of her bra, and it’s easy to get herself worked up; it’s been a long time since she’s gotten off, what with Cas being as nosey and possessive as he is. 

 

Her first orgasm comes fast, and she’s panting as she pulls the vibe out of her, clicking it off to give herself a break before she tries for the next. Meg’s eyes shoot open when she hears a chirrup from the foot of the bed. 

 

Cas is there, watching intently. His nostrils flare and Meg barely has to drop her eyes to see that he’s hard. Unlike other angels, Cas has never displayed any sexual proclivities and Meg’s a little surprised to  see just how  . . . well endowed her pet is. 

 

“Cas,” she scolds. “Out! Go on.” 

 

Of course, Cas just chirps again, tilting his head in that odd way he does and Meg sighs. She’s wet, ready to go for another round, and now she’s got to try to wrangle Cas back out of the room. Except . . . 

 

Sitting up, Meg takes a good look at Cas’ cock. He’s thick, long and her pussy pulses at the mere thought of taking that inside her. It’s wrong, fucking illegal, but it’s not like anyone is gonna know, right? 

 

“C’mere, Cas,” she says softly, patting her thigh. The angel climbs onto the bed, crawling across it and kneeling between her spread legs. He makes a curious sound, sniffing the air and Meg opens her thighs a little wider. Sure enough, Cas follows the scent of her wetness, nosing at her pubic hair and sending goosebumps skittering over her skin. She wants to touch his head, push him closer, but she’s afraid of scaring him off. 

 

Turns out, Meg didn’t need to worry. Cas takes one curious lap  at her pussy and outright purrs. He pushes his face in, licking, sucking, and even nipping gently. Meg tangles her hands in the sheets, bucking her hips up against his face. She’s gonna come, she’s going to come so fucking fast because it’s her pet angel between her thighs, licking her out like he can’t get enough, thrusting his tongue inside her- 

 

Meg cries out, legs locking tight around Cas’ head and she can feel his annoyed chattering with how close he’s pushed to her pussy. His face is a mess when she loosens her hold, shiny with her slick. His pupils are wide and dark, the wild look he sometimes gets when he’s about to cause trouble. 

 

“Fuck, fuck okay, Cas, c’mon.” Meg’s panting even as she rolls over, pushing her hips up in a mimicry of the breeding position she’d read about in her research prior to getting Cas. He gets the hint, obviously, and that thick cock is pushing against her hole. She’s glad she’s come twice already, relaxed and wet from orgasm, because the stretch of Cas pushing into her is intense. He’s easily thicker than anything she’s taken. 

 

Cas fucks with abandon, gripping Meg’s hips tight and pounding away at her. Every thrust shoves her up the bed until Meg has to brace her hands against the headboard to keep from being rammed into it. 

 

“Fucking breed me, Cas,” she murmurs into the pillows, twitching at the thought of being pumped full of angel come and halfway wishing she could catch for him. 

 

Meg can feel when Cas is getting close, he leans down over her back, gripping her shoulders to power his thrusts; she’s going to be incredibly sore tomorrow and she can’t even find it in herself to care. The base of his cock thickens rapidly, stretching her even wider and she flails a little at the bright spark of pain, hissing as the movement aggravates it. Heat splashes inside her, a seemingly never-ending flow of come trapped by Cas’ knot. He chirps and purrs at her, little growls tearing free when he rocks his hips, trying to shove his knot in even deeper to ensure a good tie. 

 

Meg’s sure she’s going to be able to see his come in her, feeling tight and full before the flow finally stops. Cas nuzzles at her, settling his weight over her tired body to wait out the knot. Come flows out of her, pooling rapidly on the sheets when Cas finally pulls out. The gush of it makes Meg’s face turn red, but she’s unable to do anything to stem the flow of hot liquid down her thighs. Cas is there in an instant, licking at the mess he made and Meg can’t do anything but groan into the pillows. 

 

He fucks her again when he’s licked her clean and she’s sure there’s going to be no saving the sheets. Come is sticky on her knees, making their fucking even messier as she demands for him to knot her again. The angel complies happily, thrusting harder and faster every time she praises him. His knot is even better the second time, the pressure and friction making Meg come with a scream. 

 

She reaches down to touch herself when Cas pulls out the second time, feeling all that come run out over her fingers and hand. It drips onto the sheets and squelches around her fingers when she pushes them inside her pussy. She’s stretched wide, left gaping after the angel’s knot. He noses around her fingers, trying to clean her the way he did before, but Meg shoves him away. 

 

“ _ No _ , Cas.” Thankfully, the angel takes her at face value, choosing instead to curl up on the clean side of the bed. 

  
  


It’s not supposed to become a thing. Really, it isn’t. But Cas is always so willing, so enthusiastic about fucking her that Meg finds it hard to give it up. She tries other men, sure, trying to find a partner that can satiate her and break her taste for getting fucked by an angel. None of them can perform the way Cas does; none go as hard for as long, and none of them leave her dripping come and stretched wide. Meg’s tempted to keep trying though, if only for the brutal way Cas takes her when he scents another male on her skin, tackling her to the floor and fucking her right there the minute she gets home. Sure, she’s lost a few nice shirts and some of her favorite pairs of panties, but she’s definitely not going to complain. 

 

Now, though. Now it’s an actual problem. Meg’s two weeks late for her period, waiting for the damn timer to go off on her phone so she can look at the stick she just peed on. God help her that she’s praying for it to be one of the randoms she’d hooked up with a few weeks ago. Any one of them would be less damning than finding out she’s pregnant for her pet angel. 

 

She’d heard rumors, of course, of women who’d fucked their pets and birthed half-angels. Of course, those were more urban legends than anything, but Meg can’t fight off the curl of fear in her belly. 

 

Two pink lines glare up at her from the stick when she picks it up, and she drops it unceremoniously into the garbage. She doesn’t bother going to get tested, doesn’t want to have to deal with the questions. They end up answered for her anyway, when Cas starts cooing at her belly after they fuck and how he scent marks her endlessly every time she gets out of the shower. 

  
  



End file.
